Un Día Normal
by LiHo SaKuRaGi
Summary: ¿Que le pasa a Sanosuke Sagara, ya no quiere a su esposa e hijos? descubran en esta corto fic el descenlace de esta historia


Un Día Normal

Escrito por LiHo SaKuRaGuI

Normal, era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada la familia Sagara. Desde que Sanosuke Sagara y Megumi Takani contrajeron matrimonio hace más de 10 años todo ha sido maravilloso en sus vidas, aún más cuando nacieron sus dos hijos Zota y Ann de 8 años complementaron su vida. Pero el caso de hoy es totalmente diferente, Sanosuke se encontraba cansado en su trabajo, era monótono estar todo el día sentado en su escritorio mientras su jefe le recriminaba el poco empeño que le estaba poniendo a sus proyectos. Esperaba llegar a casa y buscar la paz que tanto necesitaba, pero la visión que se encontró era desalentadora, sus hijos andaban de pelea en pelea con su madre para hacer sus deberes escolares, la algarabía hecha por los pequeños desilusionaban cada vez al hombre que se encontraba frente a la puerta mirando como si el fin del mundo se encontrara delante de sus ojos. Aún no entendía como su esposa no le prestaba atención a sus esposo y se metía en querellas de niños pequeños; - Porque no me entiende – se recriminaba para sus adentros mientras saludaba a su esposa.

Como ha estado el día papá – preguntaba su hija mientras su padre dejaba su portafolio en la silla mas cercana – bien creo – respondía con desgano mientras se dirigía a su habitación

¿Que le pasa? - Se cuestionó el pequeño Zota mientras volvía a la pelea que había dejado pendiente con su hermana.

Eso mismo me estoy preguntando – respondía su esposa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta que hasta hace poco se encontraba abierta.

Que tal tu día querido- preguntaba de manera dulce a su esposo que se encontraba tirado boca abajo en su cama.

Me encuentro mal, eso es todo – sus palabras eran cortantes, por lo que Megumi decidió salir de la habitación, sabia que su esposo necesitaba un espacio libre cuando sus reacciones se tornaban de esa manera

Sanosuke se encontraba meditando lo que había sucedido en su día y detestaba que su esposa no se atreviera a preguntarle mas acerca de porque de su reacción y del porque su vida se estaba tornando de esa manera.

Estoy harto de que la vida de Megumi sea tan sencilla – masculló entre dientes – ojala kamisama tuviera compasión de mi y me dejara cambiar de cuerpo por el de mi esposa para que la muy floja aprenda lo que es la vida de un hombre.

Y kamisama en su infinita misericordia respondió a su llamado y ¡ZAZ! Le concedió el milagrito

Al día siguiente ...

Que dolor de cabeza tengo – se quejaba Sanosuke mientras se levantaba dificultosamente de la cama, pero al levantarse se percato que ese no era su cuerpo – Que demonios... – se quedó atónito mientras veía su figura o mejor la de su esposa frente al espejo.

¿Pasa algo cariño? – preguntaba Sanosuke o mejor dicho Megumi a su esposa.

¿Megumi, que fue lo que paso?- replicaba mientras miraba a su esposo de manera asustada.

Desde cuando me cambias el nombre querida por lo que yo se en los 33 años que llevo de vida mi nombre siempre ha sido Sanosuke Sagara – respondía jocosamente a la bromista de su esposa – creo que deberías descansar mas - respondía Sanosuke mientras salía de la habitación

Kami en que me he metido – fue lo único a lo que pudo responder mientras empezaba con su agobiado día.

Ahora se veía correr por todos los lados de la casa al milagro andante, se asustaba de que sus hijos no se levantaran a tiempo para ir al colegio, Zota era uno de los que siempre daba dificultad para levantar y ese era el próximo desafió de la nueva Megumi Sagara.

Zota levántate se te hace tarde – llamaba desesperadamente mientras llevaba una cesta llena de ropa sucia a la lavadora.

No quiero mamá tengo mucho sueño – respondía el pequeño volviéndose un ovillo de nuevo dentro de la cama.

Te he dicho que te levantes – le tiró el primer calcetín enrollado que encontró sobre la cabeza de su hijo

No te lo vuelvo a repetir

Si mamá – el pobre Zota se sorprendía de la actitud de su mamá

El correr casi una maratón fue su segundo desafío, mientras trataba de hacerles un desayuno medio decente a sus hijos, la nota que su esposo ( o sea él) siempre dejaba pegada a la nevera daba otras tantas tareas como recoger los trajes en la tintorería y llevar el carro a lavar.

Para la nueva Megumi la tarea fue titánica, llevando a sus hijos al colegio sin que ninguno de los tres saliera herido por cualquier arma escolar lanzada por sus dos hijos. Dejo a los chicos como dos cuadras antes de la escuela, pues el tiempo se le estaba haciendo corto para todo lo que tenía que desarrollar en el día.

De vuelta en el camino tuvo que pasar por la gasolinera, para observar como otros hombres miraban de una manera poco morbosa a su esposa y como lanzaban piropos un poco ofensivos para una mujer decente como Megumi por lo que decidió ignorarlos y terminar sus deberes. Al terminar de pagar las facturas del agua, luz, teléfono y de los otros servicios, se encaminó a la tintorería a reclamar los trajes de su esposo. El supermercado se le hizo eterno para encontrar lo que necesitaba, ya estaba cansado de sus pies y de sus manos al arrastrar el carrito del súper, tuvo que volver a superar la tentación de partirle la cara a otro sujeto que se ofreció amablemente ayudarla con las compras. Pero de una alguna manera se ingenio que el hombre que se encontraba ayudándola viera su anillo de matrimonio, por lo que el muchacho termino su ayuda y se fue sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Gracias a Dios no me preguntó el teléfono – se reía mientras subía de nuevo al auto. – Como hará Megumi para soportar esta bola de insectos.

Ahora las cuestiones del hogar probaron que esas tareas no fueron para una persona como él. Aspiro la casa como pudo, tendió las camas como pudo y sacó la ropa húmeda a secar en los muebles de la casa ya que estaba cayendo una gran aguacero. Preparo un arroz medio sancochado, mientras esperaban que sus hijos llegaran a casa con su padre.

Por fin llegan – preguntaba angustiada al ver a sus tres grandes amores todos empapados de arriba abajo, pero su preocupación paso a enfado al verlos todos empapados pasearse por toda la casa dejando manchas de agua y lodo por donde pasaban.

Se quitan inmediatamente la ropa y la lanza a la lavadora ¡ YA MISMO! – la paciencia de Megumi era volátil por lo que su esposo respondió con algo que verdaderamente le dolió.

Eres una pesada, deja de regañarnos por algo en lo que no tenemos culpa.

¿ Verdaderamente soy así con ella? – se cuestionó Megumi mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

Mientras los observaba comer, se daba cuenta de las cosas por las que pasaba su esposa diariamente, aunque ella no supiera que ese no era su cuerpo, la nueva Megumi Takani se daba de las cosas que su esposa diariamente tenía que pasar, se daba cuenta además de que sus hijos eran un par de demonios que no la dejaban respirar pero siempre seguía al pendiente de ellos como una mamá responsable. Aún a sabiendas de que sus hijos y esposo criticaran diariamente su comida.

La tarde paso entre pelea y pelea y su esposo no hacían nada para ayudarla, tan solo se pasaba encerrado en su estudio trabajando para el proyecto de su jefe. Ahora se daba cuenta de la actitud que tomaba al oír a Megumi pedir ayuda mientras el no hacia nada por ayudarla, pero eso estaba decidido, de ahora en adelante sería un buen esposo y padre para sus hijos ya que los amaba con todo el corazón.

A las 9:00 de la noche estaba agotada y con ganas de dormir a pierna suelta, pero en la cama le esperaba algo más ¡ EL DEBER DE ESPOSA!.

Sanosuke respondió como pudo por el cansancio en el que estaba, pero al menos se dio cuenta de que complacía los deseos de su esposa cada vez que la tocaba y la hacía sentir mujer, y ese era el caso de Sanosuke también pues su esposa tampoco lo hacía mal. Por lo menos sabia que la chispa del amor no se había consumido.

Aún cansado del ajetreo del día y de los quince minutos pasados se levantó dejando a su esposo abrazado a una almohada simulando ser ella para encaminarse al baño y sentarse a llorar, como Sanosuke Sagara no se permitía darse el lujo de llorar, pero en el cuerpo de Megumi es otra historia.

Kamisama, si estas ahí por favor ayúdame – clamaba la presencia de la persona que lo había transformado en su esposa. – ¿ En que estaba pensado cuando decidí cambiar por el cuerpo de mi esposa? – reclamaba entre lagrimas – Ahora se muy bien cual es su trabajo y me arrepiento de ser la persona mas desagradecida con la persona que amo pero por favor devuélveme a mi condición normal ¡ POR FAVOR!

Pero en ese momento escucho la voz amorosa de Kamisama diciendo :

Claro que si hijo mío, solo que deberás esperar nueve meses porque acabas de quedar embarazado.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, este fic nació en una tarde leyendo con mi querido y amado una revista llamada Carrusel que sale todo los miércoles en un periódico nacional, nos llamó la atención y Daniel y yo decidimos escribirlo el me ayudo en gran parte y eso se lo agradezco de todo corazón

Espero que les haya gustado, espero su REVIEW muchas gracias. Alguna inquietud háganmelo saber... Otra cosa ¿sería bueno una continuación? ... Se imaginan a Sanosuke embarazado?????... les dejo la inquietud

Chao

LiHo SaKuRaGuI


End file.
